


The Storm and The Sun

by SimplyShelbs16



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cotton Candy Fluff, F/M, Marriage Proposal, Metaphors, Romantic Fluff, like I'm really proud of my metaphor y'all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 02:46:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10234028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplyShelbs16/pseuds/SimplyShelbs16
Summary: a Sherlolly proposal fic taking place a little over 3 months after TFP.





	

“Molly?” Sherlock asked as he swept into the morgue with a flourish. “If you’re not busy, I’d love a moment to talk with you.”

               “Uh, no, not busy. Is everything alright?” Molly questioned, looking into his eyes for any sign of panic.

 

**Two Weeks Earlier**

               “What do you think?” Sherlock asked, perched on his chair with his hands just under his chin. John was in the process of feeding Rosie.

               “About what?” John shot back.

               “Proposing,” Sherlock replied quietly, still in thought. “Is it too early?” It had only been about three and a half months since he and Molly began their courtship, eventually becoming a serious relationship.

               “Well, if you want my advice—“ John began.

               “Yes, that’s why I’m asking you, John,” Sherlock interrupted but quickly shut up with a look of annoyance from John.

               “The amount of time that people have been together doesn’t always quite measure up to how much love is between them. Sometimes it only takes a day to fall in love. There’s no perfect timing, Sherlock, so if you of all people feel it’s right, then listen to what your heart tells you,” John told him.

               “Yes. Yes, I see. Thank you, John,” Sherlock replied.

               “Someone once told me that we all just may be human,” John quipped.

               “Yes,” Sherlock chuckled, “I suppose that someone was very clever.”

               “Indeed,” John agreed, then under his breath, “and sometimes a pain the arse.”

 

**Presently**

               “Sherlock, what’s this about?” Molly asked, becoming a bit worried at his vacant stare. It took a couple of minutes for him to gather his thoughts.

               “This probably isn’t the most ideal place as it is a bit morbid for a conversation such as this,” Sherlock remarked.

               “Whatever you need to tell me, it doesn’t matter where we are. Besides, this is where we first met,” Molly pointed out.

               “Yes, perfect! Wonderful setting,” Sherlock exclaimed. “Molly Hooper.” He paused momentarily. She waited for him to say more. “You are so beautiful and kind, despite the world being a cruel, dark place. Your light has always shined brightly upon my stormiest moments. The fact that you believe me to be a better man than I truly am astounds me and I definitely do not deserve any part of you but I suppose that’s the point. Yes. Yes it is the point. I’ve lost my train of thought; not quite sure what to say now.” Sherlock stopped at the sound of Molly’s giggles. “Are you laughing at me?”

               “No, just um, finish what you need to say, I’ll wait,” Molly encouraged, clearly amused. His eyes locked onto hers, like an ocean storm meeting a warm sunny day. Sherlock’s thoughts raced but he focused on something he had already said: _I’ve lost my train of thought. Trains. Yes, of course._

               “As I have told you before, Molly, you are the one woman, and the only, that matters most. You have always counted since the day we met. Your presence in my life has made me want to work harder at being a better man; a man you deserve and is worthy of your love. The unconditional love you hold for me in that beating heart of yours has always been a beautiful strength that you possessed. You certainly possess my heart, Molly Hooper, and I can confidently say my love for you is indeed unconditional and also a strength. I love you so much, it hurts; not in a bad way, mind you, but in a very good way.”

               Sherlock kneeled but on both knees as he took her hands in his.

               “Would you find it in your heart to marry such an obnoxious arse as myself and possibly take my last name?” Molly’s smile lit up her eyes and Sherlock swore the room became brighter. She kneeled down in front of him to meet his eyes.

               “Yes, you silly, wonderful man! Of course I will marry you, love,” Molly answered, tears of joy shining in her eyes. Sherlock’s eyes brightened with the same gleam, once again astounded by the woman in front of him. _Doesn’t she realize what she’s getting into? Of course she does and she loves me in spite of that._ He barely had a chance to slip the ring onto her finger before she had the overwhelming urge to kiss him and kiss him. Every emotion conveyed between the two of them as if their lips were whispering secrets that only they understood. From soft and gentle to firm and passionate and all the ways in between, they relived every moment shared, the good and the bad.

 

* * *

 

 

                _Once upon a time, a dark storm swirled around the sun. Sometimes, the storm would cover up the rays of light causing the sun’s tears to fall from the storm’s clouds. As time went on, the storm let up as it learned to love its opposite companion. The storm gave the sun its time to shine as the sun would also return the favor. In the aftermath, something wonderful and so inexplicably beautiful formed from the love shared between them. A rainbow emerged as a result of the companionship between the storm and the sun; a symbol of hope and unconditional love._    

**Author's Note:**

> let me know what you think and I'll give all of you virtual cookies <333 xx


End file.
